Once a Traitor, Always a Traitor?
by AshleyyyAshes
Summary: Uchiha Sasuke has finally killed Itachi,but now he finds out the truth from Madara.His brother was only trying to protect him.With Sasuke wanting to take revenge again and a new Sharingan nothing can stop him from destroying Konoha right?Full Sumry Inside
1. The Beggining

**A/N: hey everyone! So this is my 3rd Naruto fanfic and I hope you all like it! Sorry for mistakes! Its like 3 a.m. So give me a break! Enjoy!**

**THIS FANFIC CONTAINS SPOILERS!!**

**Full Summary: Uchiha Sasuke has finally killed Itachi, but now he finds out the truth from Madara. His brother was only trying to protect him. With Sasuke wanting to take revenge again and a new Sharingan nothing can stop him from destroying Konoha right? " I have nothing to lose, this plan is flawless. I'll just go back to Konoha and pretend that I'm satisfied with killing Itachi and attack Konoha when the time is right. Nothing can stop me except for you... Sakura." SasuxSaku**

_'thoughts'_

_**flashbacks**_

Disclaimer: I do not own Naruto. If I did Sasuke wouldn't be crazy like he is in the manga.

Chapter 1: The Beggining

Naruto laid on his stomach on his bed. His bedroom floors had clothes and papers on the ground scattered everywhere. He closed his eyes.

_** Itachi stood in front of Naruto. He remembered the what him and Itachi talked about.**_

"_**...I know you're alone. ...Why don't you run?" Itachi said.**_

"_**Tch! I can be one or a thousand! Besides, there's no way I'd run! If I capture you, I can see Sasuke!"**_

"_**...Why are you concerned with my brother? He's a missing-nin".**_

"_**Cause I think of him as more of a brother than you did!"**_

"_**..." Itachi stood still. Naruto charged at Itachi.**_

"_**Hiyaaa!!"**_

_**Itachi lifted his cloak up and black birds flew towards Naruto.**_

"_**You're already in my illusion...I'll say it once more. I just want to talk to you". Itachi disappeared. Naruto shocked stood still while birds surrounded him.**_

"_**You want to bring Sasuke back, don't you? But, what if he doesn't want to go?"**_

"_**I'll do whatever I have to, to bring him back!" Naruto shouted.**_

"_**By force if necessary, eh...? If all goes well and Sasuke goes quietly, that's one thing, but what if it's the opposite?"**_

"_**What do you mean?"**_

"_**You said you thought of Sasuke as a brother. Well, I'm asking you what you'd do if Sasuke were to attack Konoha".**_

"_**WHAT? Why would Sasuke...? he'd never do that!".**_

"_**Sasuke is still pure, he could be easily colored by anything. If that should happen, would you be able to stop him? Even if it meant killing him...?"**_

"_**..." Naruto stayed quiet.**_

"_**Could you weigh Sasuke's life against Konoha?"**_

"_**I'd protect Konoha! And find a way to stop Sasuke without killing him!"**_

"_**... You're such a child. You talk of nothing but pipe dreams... there are times when a ninja must make painful choices".**_

_**Naruto remembered what Jiraya told him the day he was in the hospital after his fight with Sasuke. **_

"_**Someone said the same thing to me before... but there's no choice... I WONT BEND MY WORDS! THAT'S WHAT BEING A NINJA MEANS TO ME!"**_

_**Itachi smirked and a black bird went towards Naruto and into his mouth.**_

"_**Mmph!"**_

" _**I've given you some of my powers. I hope the day never comes when you have to use it".**_

"_**Wh...What do you mean? You're after me aren't you!? Then why not take me now!?"**_

" _**I'm going now...I have something more important to do."**_

Naruto opened his eyes back again.

-- Somewhere else --

It was a clear night. No clouds insight. Just a full moon in the sky. A boy with raven black hair sat down staring at the full moon.

"What are you doing? Everything has been ready a long time ago". A person said behind the the raven headed kid.

"The moon tonight... reminds me of that night... and-- now I can remember Itachi... the faint memories I had locked deep within my heart are coming back".

_**A young Sasuke stood in front of his older brother Itachi. It was the night when Itachi killed the clan.**_

"_**Then when you have the same 'eyes' as I do come to me and run... run.. and cling to life".**_

_**Sasuke paused for a moment and the sharingan appeared in his eyes. Itachi turned around.**_

"_**..." He disappeared.**_

"_**Wait!" **_

_**Sasuke grabbed a kunai knife and chased after his brother throughout the Uchiha compound. Sasuke threw three kunai knifes at Itachi. He was able to dodge two of them while the third hit his headband. They both were panting heavily. Itachi put on his headband back again. Sasuke was on his knees, he looked at Itachi and their was a tear rolling down his cheeks. At that moment Sasuke fainted.**_

"_**He...was crying".**_

Sasuke was still looking up at the full moon.

" I'd thought... I was seeing things. I couldn't figure it out. But, it looks like you were telling the truth"

--Back at Konoha--

Naruto still laid in the same position.

"What did Itachi want to tell me then? Why me...?"

_**Tobi A.K.A Madara stood in the forest talking to Zetsu.**_

"_**Sasuke won! Uchiha Itachi is dead. Sasuke fell, too... what do you think? It was pretty close". Zetsu said filling Madara in.**_

"Sasuke... what are you doing now...?...Are you okay...?

--Back with Sasuke--

"What will you do with Itachi's eyes...? Transplant them...?" Asked Madara.

"No...what Itachi wanted to see and what I will see, are two vastly different things. I know his thoughts, his wished. That's why I will follow my own path! I can't do what he wanted... I will revive the Uchiha clan my own way **(starting here is my way of this fanfic! That was manga 403 basically) **even if it means I have to destroy Konoha".

"I see...in by destroying Konoha do you mean everyone?"

"No... I just plan on killing the top elite and that's it".

"Oh. Well you should get some sleep. We leave tomorrow and head to Konoha".

"Aa"

Sasuke got up and left. Madara sat down and looked up at the moon as well.

"So what do you plan on doing now, Madara". Zetsu said coming out of the ground.

"You'll see now that Itachi is out of the picture, no one can stop me...also I've got Sasuke".

(**Sorry for going back to Sasuke and Konoha back and forth! Last time I promise!)**

--At Konoha--

It seemed like Naruto and Sasuke weren't the only ones up as well. A girl with pink hair in pajama pants and a spaghetti strap shirt stood outside her balcony window. She looked up at the sky and stared at the moon.

"Sasuke-kun where are you? Are you on your way back to Konoha or are you going to stay a missing-nin forever?"

A cold breeze blew, making Sakura shiver a little. She rubbed her arms.

" I guess I should go inside now..."

She walked in her room and sat down at her bed. She stared at her little desk in her room with all her picture. Their was one with Naruto, Sai, Kakashi, Yamato and her. They took that picture not to long ago. It was supposedly the new "Team seven".

_'It won't feel like team 7 without Sasuke-kun back'_

She looked at the picture next to it. The classic picture with Naruto on her right side, Sasuke on her left and Kakashi behind them.

_'This picture only brings back to many painful memories'._

She got up and took the picture and placed it in a draw face down. She took the picture of the "new team seven" and put it to the center of the desk. She made her way back to her bed.

_'Hopefully things get better for the good of everyones sake'._

**Kiku: Yosh! That was the first chapter! How did you like it?! I need feedback people!**

**Itachi: It was okay... it could have been better if I was still ALIVE!**

**Kiku: ...Gomen Itachi... I'm sad that you're dead... truly I am.**

**Kakashi: How come I didn't have a line in this chapter... Naruto, Sakura and Sasuke had parts. I'm also part of team seven too!**

**Kiku: Go and read your porno books you hentai...**

**Itachi: Review Kiku's story and she'll give you free Ichiraku ramen coupons!**

**Kiku: Yeah... what he said...**


	2. UPDATEEEEEEEE

Hello readers! I know, I know. It's been a while since I've last updated… a few years actually. But I have great news for you! I'm back again. I took off a couple of years, because I was trying to get good grades and actually graduate high school. I was in that position where I had to quit writing fanfics and actually study to get grades to boost up my GPA to get into a college. Well I graduated… in 2010 with my class and now I'm in my second year of college. I've grown up a lot, and I think my writing has improved as well : ) I might re-write some of my fanfics or I might just start new ones. The manga kind of messed up some of my fanfics now… haha. But yes, I do still watch Naruto and ship SakuxSasu.

But I just wanted to give you an update. I am not dead! So start expecting updates within the next month! Thank you for all of you that have stuck through me after these many years. I promise I won't disappoint you with my new fans! Also, I might change my penname so don't be alarmed! Like I said I've grown.


End file.
